Breaking the Rules
by QueenBrooke
Summary: Royai drabble. I know there are too many, but I don't care, because Roy and Riza are cute together.
1. Coded Tears

**Ok, if you have been looking for this fic for the last half a day, I guess, I'm sooo sorry! I was trying to delete another one of my stories because no one's reading it and I accidentally deleted this one. It was really not pretty, said some pretty bad words…anyways, I fixed it now, but I don't have my little beginning/ending blurbs, which included my notes to my reviewers. So, reviewers, thanks for reviewing. Ok, anyways.**

**WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25. Major. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not FMA, Maes, Roy, Riza…nothing.**

Hours later, Roy Mustang was still standing by his best friend's grave, although it had long been covered with dirt, dirt that still carried the echoes of Elicia's screams. Roy sighed, reading Maes's gravestone for the twenty-fourth time.

"Getting a double promotion for dying in the line of duty…Brigadier General Hughes, huh?" he asked the air, and the air seemed to answer with an Ishval memory Roy hoped he'd forgotten, a memory that brought with it painful images of blood and mistakes, a memory that included Maes. He glared at Maes's grave.

"You said you'd support me from below," he spat at it, angry that Maes's long past words had become a lie. "Just what are you going to do now that you've gone higher up than me?" Roy didn't like to show emotion, but that didn't matter anymore. He was so angry at Maes that he didn't feel the grief, nor did he seem to realize that Maes couldn't hear him.

"You idiot," he spat. He could feel the harshness of his own words on his tongue. They tasted like blood.

"Colonel?" came a voice from behind him, and Roy didn't even need to look back. He knew that voice; sometimes he thought he knew it too well. There were moments he heard that voice when he shouldn't have; moments in his dreams and sometimes inside his own head. But Riza never called him Colonel in his dreams, and he never called her First Lieutenant in his imagination. Sometimes Roy wished he could live in his fantasies. Maes had always seemed to live partially in his.

"It's gotten cold. Aren't you going to go back?" Riza's voice cut through his reverie almost cruelly. Her words weren't different from anything she would've spoken normally, but Roy could hear the emotion in them. She wanted to talk to him, to listen to him, to make him feel better. She wanted to help him. He was glad; there was no one else he would've talked to about anything remotely serious or emotional. Riza was the worst person for being non-feeling and cold in the military, but Roy knew that it was only part of her personality. He hesitated, then answered her previous question with a, "Yeah, I will." He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to see the other part of her personality, but she moved so that she stood beside him, gazing at Maes's grave with him. He understood at once. She didn't want to help, she needed to help. He also intuitively knew that he would have to come to her- she would never push him.

"Alchemists are horrible people, First Lieutenant," he told her, coming to her with the words he'd hardly dared think, even to himself.

"Right now part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation. Now I feel like I understand what those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother." He hated the words the second they were out of his mouth; he knew Riza was the only one who would understand such a confession from him, but he'd crossed a taboo. He wasn't allowed to say things like that, even to her. He doubted he was allowed to think them. Riza looked at him penetratingly, however; her eyes were trying to understand him, not judge him.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally, trying to ask him so much more than those three words, but she knew that saying anything else would no longer be breaking the taboo, it would be dancing on its pieces. Roy couldn't ask her to do that; he wanted to dance with her, but that was neither the time nor the place.

"I'm fine," he assured her, trying to answer everything she'd asked. To his dismay, he couldn't. She wasn't asking too much, nor was he telling too much. They'd been the wrong questions, and the answers had no chance at truth if the questions were full of lies. Roy felt a tear drip down his cheek, and decided to attempt another coded conversation with Riza.

"Oh, no, it's raining," he muttered, gazing at Maes's tombstone, finally feeling the grief. Riza looked confusedly up at the sky.

"It isn't raining-" she began, but Roy shook his head.

"No. It's raining," he assured her, finally looking at her. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she watched the tear make its solitary way down his cheek.

"Yes, it is," she agreed softly. Roy tried to smile; it came out as more of a grimace. He knew Riza would understand, though- if she'd understood the rain thing, she would know he was trying to smile.

"Let's go back," he suggested. "It's getting cold." Riza nodded, still hesitant, Roy supposed, about this new way they had of talking. However, she showed quite clearly the next second that their code talk wasn't what she was unsure about. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand. Roy could do nothing but gape in astonishment. Riza had to be the least affectionate person he'd ever met in his life. This wasn't normal for her.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel," she told him, speaking honest, sincere words that matched her eyes. Her eyes were looking right into his. Without thinking, without even considering the possible consequences of what he was about to do, Roy reached out and touched her face, gently cupping her cheek and brushing his fingers against her hairline.

"Thank you, Riza," he whispered, saying exactly what he wanted to say for the first time that evening. Riza smiled, moving a tiny bit closer.

"You're welcome…Roy."

**K, well, hope you liked. R&R, please and thank you. Later, Brooke **


	2. Pillow Talk

**Hello again. If you didn't read my freak-out on chapter one, I accidentally deleted this story, including all my reviews and all the thanks to the reviewers. So reviewers, thanks for reviewing. Especially with words like kawaii, which I now know means cute. Ai means love…Oh! I get Royai now! Ahem. Sorry. Tend to do that sometimes (be stupid and ignorant). Anyways…**

**This one's rather corny. And long (over 2000 words). No spoilers, though. That's a plus.**

**Disclaimer: I own FMA, until the lawyers with chainsaws find out where I live…damn. **

Riza Hawkeye poured some boiling water into a mug and placed a teabag in the water. Smiling at her dog, Black Hayate, who was sleeping on an armchair in her living room, she padded down the hallway in slipper-clad feet and into her bedroom. She slid into bed, her silk pajama pants and a matching tank top causing the blankets to encompass her slim body easily. She sighed as she sipped her tea, gazing around the familiar room contentedly.

Her eyes fell upon the pictures on her dresser. There were a few of her and her family- her and her sisters, her and her mom, even one of a very young Riza and her father. There was, of course, a picture of Black Hayate. There were also a few of her co-workers: one of Maes, a few of her standing amongst smiling men in blue uniforms. Her eyes fell lastly, as they always did, on her favorite picture. The picture had been taken at a company barbecue, a casual day for fun, where everyone dressed in jeans and spilled salad in their laps. In the picture, her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders and almost hiding her red T-shirt from view. She was grinning at the camera, one shoulder tilted slightly towards her face. Behind her stood a man with black hair and eyes dressed in a black T-shirt. He, too, was smiling hugely at the camera, obviously happy. Riza could still feel the way Roy had placed his warm hands on her waist, trying to get as close to her as possible. For photographic purposes only, she reminded herself, but she never listened to herself. Still smiling, Riza reached over, switched off her bedroom light, and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, maybe four hours, if one was to guess, Riza was awakened by someone hissing her name. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but then she noticed that someone had slid into the bed with her. There was actually someone under her covers, uninvited, obviously. She was Riza Hawkeye…this didn't happen to her, or at least, it wouldn't. Riza opened her mouth and screamed, but the sound had barely escaped her mouth before a hand clapped over it, silencing her.

The figure had to move closer to silence her, and even in the darkness, she couldn't mistake those black eyes. She grabbed the hand and carelessly threw it off of her.

"Roy?" she asked incredulously.

"Hi, Riza," came his voice, a little sheepish.

"What- what- what are you d-doing here?" she sputtered.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Roy seemed to brighten slightly at this. "Oh, there's a key under the mat," he told her. "Didn't you know?" Riza's eyes flashed. "I knew," she growled through clenched teeth. "You didn't." Roy shrugged. "It's not like it was hard to find." Riza rolled her eyes, still confused and angry. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Why are you here at-what time is it?"

"Two-thirty," Roy said nonchalantly, glancing at the clock. Riza bristled. "Roy," she said, trying to be patient, "You are in my apartment, you are in my _bed_, and it's two-thirty in the morning! What could you possibly have to say that can't wait until tomorrow in the office?"

"This," whispered Roy, catching her off-guard as his hands tangled in her hair and his lips descended on hers. Riza was caught off guard; her eyes were still open and her lips didn't move as Roy gently caressed them with his own, licking her bottom lip and tugging on it slightly as he retreated.

"Roy?" she breathed uncertainly. "Roy, what-" He interrupted her by landing his lips gently on her neck.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it," he implored, ignoring Riza's wriggling. "I'm the Colonel, you're the First Lieutenant. We're perfect for each other." He kissed her again; Riza managed to close her eyes this time.

"Roy, we're not allowed!" she breathed when they broke apart. "There are rules-"

"Rules are made to be broken," he whispered, kissing her even more deeply than before. Riza tried to sink into his embrace- she'd wanted this since the day they'd met, why was she resisting so hard? The answer came to her a little more harshly than she would have liked.

"Roy?" she asked, shivering slightly as her words reverberated through his mouth. "Riza?" he asked, loving the way his name sounded rolling off of her tongue.

"Roy, we can't do this," she whispered, trying not to look at him and to look him in the eye at the same time, which turned out to be even more difficult than it sounds.

"Why not?" asked Roy, confused. "You don't want it? You don't feel the same way?"

"No, no! I do!" Riza assured him hurriedly, brushing her lips against his to reassure him. He grinned.

"It's just…Roy, there are rules, there's etiquette. You can't just crawl into my flipping bed at two-thirty in the morning and expect everything to work out." Roy nodded; he felt as if his heart were being ripped out and stomped on, and she hadn't even rejected him yet. How he'd managed to feel so strongly for a woman, to cross that line that separated Maes's territory and his and fall in love, was beyond him. But it had happened, and now all he wanted to do was have Riza love him back. That was all that mattered to him now. "You want me to leave?" he asked, looking for an answer in her eyes.

"No," she told him firmly, reaching up and tangling her hand in his hair as she kissed him. Roy chuckled, moving his hand to her waist.

"So, you want me to spend the night, do you?" he asked suggestively, and she hit him. "Ow!" he whined. "We're not doing that," she told him sternly, and he pouted.

"What're we doing, then?" he asked, and she smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Sleeping," she told him, and she laid down on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her nose nuzzled into his neck.

"Good-night, Roy," she whispered, her breath playing against his neck and wreaking havoc against his senses.

"Good-night, Riza," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and settling his head carefully on her golden hair. With that, the Colonel and his First Lieutenant drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Roy Mustang woke up the next morning to the blaring of an alarm clock. Groaning, he reached onto the night table to silence it, but Riza beat him to the punch. He sighed, settling back into his warm place in the comfy bed, still contentedly holding his First Lieutenant in his arms. Roy knew nothing about love, nothing about serious relationships, and nothing about sleeping with a woman but not really sleeping with her. That was Maes's territory, not his. But as he stroked Riza's hair, he found that maybe Maes was onto something. This felt better than any of his meaningless relationships ever had. He opened his eyes, finally, and looked down at the golden-haired woman in his arms. She was beautiful; always had been, from the very first day he'd met her. She was also loyal, trustworthy, and easy to talk to. Not what he usually looked for in a woman, but he was starting to realize that he looked for all the wrong things in women. He bent his head down and kissed her lightly, causing her eyes to open. She smiled.

"Morning, Riza," he whispered, and she giggled.

"Morning, Roy," she agreed, sitting up in his arms and forcing him to sit up too.

"What time is it?" she asked, and Roy looked at the clock, then did a double take.

"Five-thirty!" he exclaimed, and Riza nodded, sliding out of the bed easily and grabbing a kimono off of a hook on the door.

"Five-thirty, Riza?" he repeated, and she looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with five-thirty, sir?" she asked in mock formality, as though asking what was wrong with his paperwork. Roy got out of bed, striding over to her in a fury. He seemed a lot taller when he was angry.

"I've been asleep for three bloody hours!" he yelled, and Riza grinned. "Granted, they were the best three hours of my life-" He stopped abruptly-he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Breakfast?" suggested Riza, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face. Roy nodded, hoisting himself out of bed. Riza looked at him with interest. He was dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you came here last night dressed like that," she implored, and Roy looked down at his clothing and shrugged.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked. "It was two thirty, it's not like I was stopping to have a conversation with anyone." Roy started following her out of the room, but paused at the pictures on her dresser.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the picture of Riza and her sisters. "That is me," she told him, pointing to herself. He rolled his eyes. "I gathered that," he said sarcastically. "Who are the other two?" She smiled, her finger moving from herself to the girl on her right.

"That's my sister Anna," she told him, "And that's my sister Sophia," she finished, pointing at the third girl in the picture. Roy nodded.

"And that's your mom," he said slowly, pointing at the one of Riza and her mother. "And that's-"

"My dad," she agreed. Roy was silenced for the moment, as was she. She saw he was staring at the one of him and her.

"Why do you have a picture of me in your bedroom?" he asked rather bluntly. Riza laughed.

"I have pictures of lots of people in my bedroom," she told him patiently. He nodded, silently letting his gaze pass from himself to Maes to the other pictures of the military personnel.

"But I'm the most important person, right?" Riza giggled a little, not answering but moving to her kitchen and pouring some water into her kettle. He followed her.

"You drink coffee, right?" she asked, and he nodded. She rummaged through her cupboards, looking for coffee-there should be some somewhere. Roy lounged in one of her kitchen chairs, marveling at how casual he felt. Here he was in Riza's kitchen at five-thirty-seven in the morning, he in his pajamas and she in hers, and he was perfectly content. She started making him coffee, and he came up behind her and put his hands over hers.

"Let me do that," he suggested. "What do you usually eat for breakfast?" Riza smiled. "I always have a bagel," she told him.

"Cinnamon raisin with butter." Roy wrinkled his nose.

"Girly food," was his comment. Riza hid her smile, swaggering up to him instead and feigning anger.

"Roy Mustang," she told him in ringing tones, "you are in my kitchen, eating my food. You don't get to insult it. Got it?" Roy chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" he agreed, saluting, and she rolled her eyes, catching the bagels as they flew out of the toaster. Roy busied himself making coffee while she buttered their breakfast and then made herself tea. Finally, they sat down on opposite sides of her kitchen table, eating in silence. Finally, Riza spoke.

"Roy?" she asked, and he looked at her.

"Yeah?" he agreed, and she smiled uneasily.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, still uncertain. "Of course," he assured her, trying to sound comforting.

"Why last night?" she asked, then realized her words didn't make a lot of sense. "I mean, we've been friends and co-workers for years. Why did you choose last night to suddenly come barging into my bedroom?" Roy chuckled at the way she'd put it and took a sip of coffee, pondering how to answer her.

"Did you just start feeling this way?" she prompted, and he shook his head.

"No," he said slowly, "No, I've been attracted to you since the day we met. I guess it's just that I was visiting Maes, and I saw what he had with Gracia. I could see how in love they were. And it made me realize that I didn't just have feelings for you, I was in love with you." Riza was shocked by this confession, and even Roy seemed a little surprised that he'd admitted that out loud. The next second, however, he had walked around the table and kneeled down in front of her.

"Riza," he whispered, tilting her chin so that she had to look at her, "I love you." Riza grinned, happier than she could ever remember being.

"Roy," she said, looking right in his eyes, "I love you." Roy smiled. They were about to kiss when Riza's apartment door sprung open. Maes Hughes stood in the doorway, holding two Styrofoam cups and already acting as though he were in the middle of a conversation. "-to burst in on you like this, but I knew you'd be awake and I really think Roy's been acting strange lately and…Oh, my goodness!" he exclaimed, finally realizing that Roy and Riza were standing in front of him, wrapped in each other's arms and in their pajamas.

"Sorry," he added as an afterthought, since he obviously wasn't sorry. "Um, I won't-"

"It wasn't like that!" interrupted Riza, and Roy nodded emphatically. "My, uh, car broke down and I had to spend the night on her couch." Maes smiled. "Alright," he agreed, not pointing out any of the obvious defections of the impromptu story. Riza and Roy sighed in relief that Maes believed them.

"Just one thing…" he added, as Roy and Riza sat down to finish their breakfast. Maes leaned on the kitchen counter. "Roy, I'd never thought you'd listen to any advice of mine, but since you have, I think I should clarify. When I said _good wife_, I meant someone you were allowed to have. I mean, I can't say I'm not glad that you two have finally admitted you're in love, but-"

Roy interrupted him by asking "Maes?" at the same moment that Riza asked, "Lieutenant Colonel?" Maes grinned. "Yes?" he asked, drawing out the word in a sing-song way. "Shut up," suggested Roy and Riza at the same time. Maes was silent for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Wanna see my newest picture of Elicia?" he asked. Laughing, Roy and Riza shook him off and went to go to dressed.

**Yeah, sorry it was so long. The next one's shorter. Brooke **


	3. The Stalker's Question

**Hey! Well, if you've been reading these drabbles only to find they magically disappeared…ahem. They're back. Sorry 'bout that. I meant to delete another story, and accidentally deleted this one. Not pretty. Bad words came out of my mouth. Anyways, here's a new chapter, just for my mistake. And I'll add another new one soon because I feel bad. Yup. Gets a little corny towards the end, and spoilers for episode 25. And thanks to all my reviewers, but I also accidentally deleted all your reviews. It hasn't been a good day. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. **

Riza Hawkeye had just got home from work, took a shower, and changed into jeans and a tank top when her phone rang. She stared at it as if it were something from another planet; very few people called Riza, and most of those people knew she would've just got home from work. It rang again. Riza shrugged, reached across her kitchen counter, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Can I come over?" came the voice from the other line, and Riza had to work hard to conceal the gasp that escaped her mouth. She'd daydreamed about this man calling her almost constantly since she'd met him, carefully articulating the words they'd speak and the way they'd act. And here he was, asking what she'd wanted to hear for so long as though he did it every day.

"Sir?" she asked, pretending to be uncertain, and she heard him snort into the phone.

"It's after hours, Riza," he drawled. "You can call me by my name."

"Right…Roy," she agreed, still unsure of what was going on.

"You want to come over?" she tried to clarify, and he agreed.

"Yeah," he said. "I want to talk." Riza's heart fell; of course he wanted to talk. Why was she so stupid and selfish? Maes, Roy's best friend, had died a little over a week ago. Who else was he going to talk to? Why hadn't she realized what he wanted?

"Of course you can over, Roy," she told him, trying desperately to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Good," he smiled into the phone, "because I'm standing in your lobby. Will you buzz me up?"

"_What_?" Riza screeched, forgetting for the moment that she was terribly disappointed that Roy wasn't asking her out.

"How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me?" Roy laughed.

"Something like that," he agreed. Riza tried to stay angry, but she couldn't. "Sir, what were you going to do if I wasn't home, or if I said no?" she asked, realizing a second after the words were out of her mouth that she should have called him Roy.

"I don't know," he replied. "Break into your apartment and wait for you to come back? Possibly eat some of your food?" Riza giggled.

"Well, I won't make you go to those extreme measures," she teased. "Come on up." She hung up the phone and pressed a button on the wall. Then she stood for a couple minutes nervously in the front hall, running her fingers through her long blonde hair in an attempt to smooth it. She was relieved when Roy knocked on the door and took her away from such a trivial pastime. She opened the door and let him in, wondering if she should feel awkward or happy. She didn't have time to think, however, as Roy spoke the moment she'd closed the door.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Riza shook her head; surely she must have heard him wrong.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and Roy repeated, "Will you marry me?" Riza gaped.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Roy, Sir- Colonel Mustang, there are, there's, well, fraternization laws, and, and- _what_?" Roy smiled, moving closer to her.

"Forget fraternization laws," he told her. "Forget that I'm your superior, forget that you're in the bloody army, or what your bloody name is, for all I care. Just answer yes or no: Do you love me?"

"Yes," Riza answered without hesitating. Roy grinned, obviously relieved, and sunk to one knee, pulling out a velvet box and propping it open to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked for the third time. Riza gulped.

"Yes," she whispered. Roy's grin widened, and he stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger before he kissed her.

Then he whispered, "I hope to be promoted soon, and then I can change all the laws I want. The first one to go will be the fraternization law. I love you," he told her, looking into her eyes. Riza giggled. "I love you too," she agreed. Roy smiled and pulled her into her kitchen, sinking onto a chair with her in his lap. "You know, I should've listened to Maes sooner," he whispered into her neck. "What?" she asked carefully; she didn't want to push or pry when the subject was Roy's dead best friend. She could feel his smile against her skin. "Maes has been telling me for years to get myself a good wife," he told her. She smirked.

"And I was the best you could find?" she asked sarcastically. He chuckled. "You were the only woman I've ever met who I fell head over heels in love with," he corrected. "And the only woman-no, the only person- I could see myself spending the rest of my life with." Riza grinned. "Good answer," she told him. They were silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Roy?"

"Yeah?" he answered, calm and unprepared. She grinned rather maliciously. "Did you transmute this ring, by any chance?" She could feel the heat from his face as he got red. "What-what would make you think that?" he stuttered, unsure of himself. She giggled. "I just didn't peg you as a jewelry store type," was her thoughtful answer.

"I could see you more as the type to make a special ring like this on your own, from the heart."

"Actually," said Roy, relieved that she wasn't pointing a gun at his head, "You should look on the inside of that ring. You might find something interesting." Riza slipped the diamond off of her finger and squinted at the inside of it. "'It's never too late to love me," she read out loud, then sighed. "I never wanted it to come to that," she told him. "I didn't mean to say it like that." He kissed her on top of the head. "I know," he assured her. "But I thought it fitting for your engagement ring to contain a joke." Riza shook her head. "You would," she muttered. "I love you, Riza," Roy whispered, and she sighed. "I love you too, Roy," she agreed, and the two of them sat, in love and waiting for the day when they could show the rest of the world just how in love they were.

**Sorry, got a little corny at the end there. The whole wait for me thing was from episode 26 of the show, where he asks her to follow him and she says it's too late to ask that now. Hope you liked. R&R just so I know I'm not forgotten…I mean, it's normal to ignore the five major warnings that come before you delete a story, right? Right? Ahem. Later. Brooke **


	4. Whatever she wants

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Ok, to everybody who reviewed:**

**Vanessa463: Thanks! **

**Lt.Hawkeye: It was long, over 2000 words, but thank you.**

**Silverwitch07: Thanks!**

**Mandy138: Um, I'm not the greatest with paragraphs. I'll try to put this one in paragraphs.**

**Ok, this one doesn't have any spoilers and it's not as corny and not as long. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters. insert humorous comment here **

Roy Mustang sighed happily, looking over a sheet of paperwork, something that wasn't exactly famed for making him happy. However, Roy had finally gotten the promotion he'd wanted for years, and being Furher, he was allowed to change a few laws. The fraternization law was, of course, at the top of the list. He smiled as he read it again.

"All inter-military fraternization laws are hereby disbanded." Below that, a short list of other laws followed, all unimportant. It was the first one that really mattered to him.

His Brigadier General, newly appointed and as happy as he was to see some of the laws changed, walked into the room at that exact moment. Reading over the list, she smiled.

"I've never seen you so excited about paperwork, Sir," she teased. Roy chuckled. "Well, I don't think any other piece of paperwork has ever had such an effect on my life, Brigadier General Hawkeye," he teased back, loving the way her new title sounded almost as much as he loved his own.

"Oh!" he said suddenly, finally remembering the one change he wanted to make that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

"One more! I can't believe I almost forgot!" He bent over the paper, writing furiously, and Riza stood by him silently, waiting patiently to see what he'd written. When he sat back, face flushed but a triumphant smile on his face, she leaned over to read. "All female officers will be required to wear tiny mini-skirts (the higher the rank of the female officer, the shorter the miniskirt)." Riza wasn't sure if she should laugh or shoot him.

She settled for asking, "Permission to act freely, sir?" Roy smirked at her.

"Of course, General," he agreed, and she took the pen from his hand and crossed out the first law. With that, she strode out of his office. Roy stared at the paper, completely nonplussed, then after the retreating form of his beautiful subordinate. "Riza?" he asked, but she ignored him.

"Riza!" he called louder, pushing up from his desk and running after her.

"Sir?" she asked as she spun around in the hallway, ignoring the looks they were getting from the military personnel hanging around. Roy glanced uneasily at the others in the hallway, then barked, "Back to your offices! That's an order from your Furher!" The stragglers disbanded, leaving Riza and Roy standing alone in the hallway.

"Riza," he asked, more quietly this time, "Are you breaking up with me?" She smirked.

"Glad you caught on so quickly, sir," she told him sarcastically, and he felt a dull wave of horror slide into his stomach.

"Wait, Riza," he begged, and she raised an eyebrow. "We can work something out. Please?" She shrugged, but followed him back to the office, where he promptly crossed out the bracketed part of his last law, changing it from Riza having to wear a short skirt to: "(Any woman with the rank of Brigadier General or higher is exempt from this rule. She may wear whatever she wants.)". Roy raised an eyebrow at Riza, who was smiling.

"Much better, sir," she agreed, and Roy relaxed. "Well, I think you should type this up, then, General Hawkeye, and have it to me by the end of the day." Riza smiled, taking the paper from him and striding calmly over to her desk, quite prepared to make his life as miserable as possible.

The next day, Riza Hawkeye walked into Central, headed towards her office just like she did every day. Her subordinates saluted her, but she couldn't help but notice the shock in their faces. They were all staring at her with their mouths open, eyes wide, and Riza loved it.

"Sir?" asked Havoc, after saluting, looking even more shocked than everyone else. "What in the world-"

"Did I give you permission to speak freely, Havoc?" she asked, her ringing tones sounding scary even to her.

"N-no, sir," Havoc stuttered quickly, disappearing into his office. Riza grinned and slipped into her own office. The first thing she saw, of course, was Roy. He was distracted by a mountain of paperwork ("Probably everything he didn't get done yesterday," she thought to herself) and didn't look up when she came in.

"Morning, Taisa," she said cheerfully. Finally, he looked up, and his jaw dropped down further than any of his subordinates had.

"General Hawkeye?" he asked uncertainly. "Why in hell are you wearing that? Now? Here?" Riza grinned.

"Well," she said slowly, striding across the office and perching herself happily on his desk, "I believe the new laws say that I can wear whatever I want. And this is what I want to wear." Roy chuckled.

"I'm glad you want to wear it," he told her, "But I don't think this is the time or place." Riza arranged her face into a look of mock confusion. "No, sir?" she asked. "When and where would that be, then?" He grinned, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket and sliding the ring inside it onto her finger.

"Our wedding day," he whispered. She smiled. "I suppose that would be a better place for a wedding dress," she agreed. "I suppose I'll change into my uniform." She crossed the room to pull the uniform out a drawer in her desk, and Roy rolled his eyes. "Annoying me must be your favorite pastime," he muttered to her.

"Not counting the shooting range, of course." Riza giggled.

"Actually," she corrected, crossing the room again and sitting on his lap, "I can think of one that beats them both." She kissed him, and when they broke apart, he was laughing.

"Never thought you'd love anything as much as your guns," he teased, and she giggled.

"You'd be surprised," was her comment as she rose again to change into her uniform. Roy could do nothing but laugh.

**Had to mention the miniskirt thing. Hope you guys liked. Brooke **


	5. 55 Dollars

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life has gotten really busy lately and it's only going to get busier, so it might be a long time before I update again. Sorry! Anyways, thanks so much to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy! No spoilers and not as corny, but still long ( 1,619). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, or even one of the characters, would I be here right now? No. Obviously.**

Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc were at their favorite bar, playing their favorite game, probably for the hundredth time. Already on their second glass of scotch, Roy pointed to a skinny brunette standing by the bar.

"Five bucks if you buy her a drink," he offered. Havoc narrowed his eyes at the girl just as a tall, muscular man joined her, putting an arm around her waist. Havoc snorted.

"No bet," he told Roy rather unnecessarily. Roy shrugged, looking over the space for other possible money-making or Havoc-embarrassing endeavors. Havoc, doing the same, spotted the back of a beautiful blonde head, sitting by herself at the bar.

"Ten bucks to buy her a drink," offered Havoc, pointing at the blonde. Roy squinted at her, weighing his chances.

"Twenty if you can get her to dance with you."

"Done!" agreed Roy, shaking Havoc's hand and emptying his glass before he started to make his way through the crowd.

"Havoc?" he asked before he'd disappeared completely, and his subordinate looked at him.

"Thirty if I can get her to kiss me," Roy bartered. Havoc shook his head.

"Twenty-five," was his offer. Roy shrugged, nodded, and continued to fight his way through the crowd to his prize. Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear in the sexiest voice he could manage.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he murmured, placing a hand on the counter beside her. The woman looked at him, half a smile on her face, ready to flirt back. However, as they came face to face, both realized who the other one was at the same time. Riza jumped to her feet and saluted him as quickly as she could.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" she cried, a slight flush creeping to her cheeks as she realized how unorthodox they had been behaving. Roy smirked, grabbing her hand from its salute and lowering it.

"At ease, First Lieutenant," he assured her lazily.

"We're off duty, Riza." Riza nodded, still unsure of herself, and settled back onto the stool. He sat beside her casually and asked,

"You come here often?" Riza started to answer, but the bartender raised an eyebrow at Roy, and Roy replied,

"Scotch. You want anything?" he asked Riza. Her mouth opened a little. "Um, I don't drink," she replied. Roy's eyebrows rose.

"Two scotches," he corrected, and the bartender went off.

"So, you come here often?" Roy repeated as though nothing had happened. Riza smiled. "No, actually," she admitted.

"It's the first time I've ever been here, but my sister and her husband wanted me to do something with them, so-"

"You have a sister?" interrupted Roy, so shocked that he didn't notice that their drinks had been set down and that the bartender was now impatiently waiting for money. Riza laughed.

"I have two sisters," she told him, her voice teasing, and he gaped. The bartender cleared his throat, and Roy reluctantly turned his attention to him.

"Oh, put it on my tab," he told him carelessly.

"Roy Mustang." The bartender nodded.

"I take it you come here often," Riza commented, and Roy nodded.

"Havoc and I have decided it's our favorite bar," he replied easily.

"Oh, is Havoc here too?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

"Right over there," Roy replied, pointing at a table where Havoc was sitting with a red head. Riza smiled and waved at him. Havoc's eyes widened as he saw the blonde Roy was with, but he waved back.

"So, you two come here to-" she began, but she was cut short by a man and a woman interrupting her and Roy's conversation.

"Riza, we're gonna dance a little more, is that okay?" asked the woman. Riza nodded, and was about to make introductions when the woman's eyes fell on Roy.

"Who is this?" she asked, her voice teasing. Riza blushed a tiny bit.

"This is Roy Mustang," she told the man and woman.

"And Roy, this is my sister Anna and her husband Sam." Roy smiled and gave them a little wave.

"Roy Mustang?" echoed Anna, and Roy gave Riza a smirk.

"I see you've heard about me?" he drawled self-righteously, but Riza shook her head. "Not from me," was her comment. Roy's smirk vanished as Anna laughed.

"Riza never talks about the men from the military," she laughed.

"Sophia just mentioned once that your Colonel's name was Roy Mustang." Riza shrugged, and Roy looked at her questioningly.

"We're gonna go dance now," Sam told them, grasping his wife's arm.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," agreed Roy, watching them as they disappeared into the crowd. "She doesn't really look like you," he mused, turning back to Riza.

"But she has exactly the same eyes." Riza smirked.

"Yeah. My other sister has the same hair, but different eyes." Roy chuckled.

"So, which parent did you take after? Your mom, I assume?" Riza laughed.

"No, I was the oddball," was her comment.

"My dad had the blond hair and my mom had the brown eyes. Anna looks exactly like mom, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Sophie looks like dad, light hair and blue eyes, except, of course, she's a girl." Roy smirked, fingering his glass.

"I always figured you had brothers," he admitted.

"Otherwise I don't see how you could've learned to shoot so well." Riza tried to look insulted but merely laughed.

"I am a miracle," she joked, and Roy grinned.

"A miracle that's never touched a drop?" he teased, and Riza blushed.

"Never," she admitted.

"Well, there's never been a better time to start," he told her, holding up his glass.

"Here's to you, for resisting alcohol for…"

"Twenty-five years," she told him as they clinked glasses and swallowed. Riza made a face and, to her surprise, so did Roy. It became apparent in a moment, however, that they weren't making faces for the same reasons.

"Never pegged you out as someone who'd lie about their age," commented Roy, sipping more of his drink. Riza giggled.

"Never pegged you out as one to read their subordinates profiles," she teased.

"It's no wonder you never get your paperwork done." Roy laughed.

"It's good to know what you're up against," he explained, and Riza shook her head.

"So, you and Havoc come here often?" she asked, quite out of the blue, and Roy nodded, unfazed.

"To make bets on how many girls you can get in a night?" she asked. Roy chuckled. "Close," he admitted.

"It's more with how far you can go with a girl." Riza rolled her eyes.

"I better have had a high price," she warned him, and he smiled.

"You did," he assured her.

"What was it?" she asked, curious despite herself. Roy chuckled again.

"Ten bucks to buy you a drink, twenty bucks to get you to dance with me, and twenty-five to get you to kiss me." He was about to make a joke about fraternization when Riza stood up, taking his hand.

"Well, Colonel," she said, teasing him with her smile,

"Shall we dance?" Roy laughed.

"Sure," he agreed. His conscience protested, but he couldn't see the problem with making a little money. He and Riza headed out onto the dance floor, and he hesitated for less than a second before placing one hand on her waist and entwining the fingers of his other hand with hers. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as they swayed gently to the music. "So," she asked conversationally, oblivious to the fact that none of the other couples on the dance floor were talking,

"am I more or less fun than all the other blondes you've taken onto this floor?" Roy laughed, realizing a second later he'd probably never laughed like that while holding a woman so close before.

"Definitely more fun," he promised her.

"And not only 'cause you're making me rich," he added, teasing her. She giggled.

"Hey, Colonel?" she asked, after a moment, and he muttered,

"Roy. It's Roy," before returning his voice to full volume and answering,

"Yes?" She grinned.

"If I make you enough money, will you buy me lunch tomorrow?" Roy chuckled.

"It's a date," he agreed. With that, Riza leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, she was pleased to see that his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked, and she giggled a little bit.

"Well, if we're breaking fraternization laws by going out for lunch, we might as well really break them," she pointed out, and he laughed as a way of agreeing.

"Besides," she added, "If I'm doing my math right, which I hope I am, Havoc now owes you $55. That'll be one hell of a lunch." Roy leaned closer.

"Why don't we make it dinner?" he suggested, and she laughed.

"How much will you make for that?" she teased.

"Oh, that won't be for money," he assured her. "There's some things you do just because you want to." He kissed her again, oblivious to the fact that Havoc was standing a few feet away, staring at them and cursing under his breath.

"Fifty-five bucks?" he muttered angrily. "Should've known the only girl I thought Roy couldn't break would be the one he's in love with…"

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Bye! Brooke **


	6. A Strange Turn of Events

**Hello once again! I know I said I wouldn't update soon and I'd be busy, but right after I said that, I sat down and wrote two more drabbles. Funny how the world works, innit? Anyways, this one has MAJOR SPOILERS for EPISODE 25. And, um, yeah. Not as long as usual (less than 1000 words! Yay!), or as mushy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, or any of the characters, or even the music, I would be on a beach somewhere, soaking up the sun, not here. End of story. **

Riza Hawkeye turned the key in her apartment door and sighed, slipping her shoes off onto the mat and reaching down to pet her dog, Black Hayate. The sky outside, which she could see through her rain-smeared windows, was dark and dreary, almost as though it, too, was mourning the death of a man no one could ever forget. It had been three days since the death of Maes Hughes, one of the greatest military officers and definitely one of the best friends she'd ever met. Maes had died in the line of duty, and Riza felt more emotions over his death than she'd ever felt before in her life (not counting her love for her guns). She was sad, of course, and angry at his murderer, but she was also worried and scared, because it would be just as easy for something like that to happen to her, or to someone else in the military she was close to…which, of course, brought her right up to feeling concerned about her superior, Roy Mustang. Roy and Maes had been best friends, and she knew his death hadn't been easy for Roy. Riza made herself a cup of tea and curled up under a blanket on her couch, uneasy thoughts whirling through her head. She felt her eyes start to close…

_She was running, but why she was running and where she was running to, she had absolutely no idea. She just knew that when she reached her destination, a speck of light at the end of the darkness, she would have to stop and face something horrible, something she couldn't handle. The light came closer, and closer, and closer, and she was standing before it, and she had stopped running. Roy Mustang, the only man she knew she'd follow to the ends of the earth and back again, the only man she'd willingly put her life on the line for, the only man she'd ever loved, was lying on the ground, covered in blood. She bent down beside him, crouching over his mangled form and feeling tears slide out of her eyes involuntarily. "Colonel?" she whispered, feeling panic rise in her chest. Then, "Colonel?" and finally, "Roy! Dammit, Roy, wake up!" she begged, trying to find a pulse amidst all the blood. She couldn't find one. Panicking, she slapped him across the face. He groaned, twitching slightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," drawled a voice from behind her. Riza whirled around, hand already feeling for the gun in its holster. It wasn't there. "What the-" she muttered, feeling for the one in the other holster. It wasn't there, either. "Where the hell's my gun?" she screamed at the shadowy figure that had spoken. It laughed. "You won't need a gun," it assured her. For some reason, the voice frightened Riza, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Who are you?" she whispered. "Why, don't you know?" it asked, amused. "I'm the one who killed your precious Colonel." _

"_No!" Riza screamed, throwing herself at the shadow, and then she was falling, down into darkness, farther and farther and farther, until she couldn't see anything but darkness, and couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own screaming…_

Roy Mustang was sitting slumped in an armchair in his apartment, already on his third beer, when someone pounded on his door so hard he was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. He rose, surprised, and felt himself sway slightly. Suddenly, as he stood there trying to regain his balance, the door flew open, revealing the face of his subordinate, Elizabeth Hawkeye, for a fraction of a second before she threw herself on him, sobbing.

"First Lieutenant?" he asked uncertainly. Riza was, after all, one of the most cold and unfeeling people he knew, and here she was, her arms wrapped around his neck and her sobs wetting his shoulder.

"R-Roy!" she sobbed, and he stared at her. She had never called him Roy in her life; she'd only ever addressed him by his proper title or as Sir.

"I had a-a dream that you were dead," she stammered, and Roy felt himself wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer, one hand already stroking her hair.

"Shh," he whispered, marveling at this strange turn of events.

"I was thinking about Hughes and I fell asleep, and you were dead and-and I never told you…" she broke off, crying, and Roy's forehead wrinkled. As gently as he could, he lifted her chin with two fingers.

"Never told me what?" he demanded, still trying to be tender. She sniffed, her big brown eyes still overflowing slightly.

"That I love you," she told him. He smiled.

"I love you too," he assured her, and she stopped crying.

**Hope you liked. Later! Brooke **


	7. Breaking a Truce

**Hi! I posted Chapter 6 without realizing that I didn't thank my reviewers! Yeah, I felt kinda bad after that, so I'm posting this one to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to Ohohen, sorry, I think I explained this the last time I posted this fic, but in case you missed my ranting at the start of the first three chapters, I accidentally deleted it awhile, and didn't really explain what the fic was about. So. Ahem. None of these stories have any continuity whatsoever. Some of them might make sense if you put them together, but they're not necessarily supposed to. I guess it would be really easy to get confused. Yeah, so they're basically just a bunch of unrelated one-shots bunched together. Ok? Ok. **

**This one takes place in (I think…sorry if I'm wrong!) episode 27 (?) when Roy plays chess with Riza's grandpa and then asks him if he can take some of his subordinates with him, and then it shows him phoning Havoc, Fury, and Riza, but it doesn't actually say what he says. I'll leave it at that. Enjoy! (If it's the wrong eppy, sorry…I know it's somewhere around there).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I wouldn't be sitting here in my pajamas, Roy's voice actor and I would be sitting in a hot tub. And we're not. So I own nothing. **

Riza Hawkeye was at the shooting range putting lead holes in her target when the phone rang. She glared at it.

"How dare someone interrupt my target practice!" she fumed. "Someone else had better pick it up!"

The phone rang again. Gingerly, she looked right, then left. She was the only one crazy enough to be putting bullets in targets at five o'clock in the afternoon. It rang again. Sighing, she put down her gun and picked up the phone.

"Hey, beautiful," drawled a distinctly masculine voice from the other end. "How'd you like to follow me to the ends of the earth?" Growling, Riza picked up her gun again and snarled out,

"Havoc, if I've told you once I've told you a million times- I'm not going to go out with you no matter how many times you-"

"Havoc asked you out?" asked the voice in shock. Riza faltered.

"This is Mustang," the voice explained, and Riza felt herself blush from the roots of her hair to the soles of her shoes. Trust her to make a fool of herself in front of the only man she had feelings for. Dammit anyways.

"Colonel?" she asked uncertainly.

"I can't believe that bastard asked you out," fumed Roy. "You're off limits- we shook hands on it."

"What?" Riza demanded, fingering her beloved gun. Roy gulped.

"Um, well, what I meant to say was that-"

"Sir, you phoned me at a shooting range," she reminded him. "I'm holding a gun."

"Right," agreed Roy, sounding relieved.

"I guess I should've thought of that before I teased you like that."

"That might've been a good idea," agreed Riza, allowing herself a smile. "Now what'd you want?"

"Remember when I told you I was going to the top and I asked if you'd come with me?"

"Yes," agreed Riza, a smile stealing over her features again. "I told you that you already knew the answer to that."

"And so I was just wondering if you'd like to make it official," drawled Roy, and she could just see the self-righteous smirk that was one his face. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Sir," she teased. "I didn't actually say I was going to follow you, now did I?" Roy gulped.

"What?" he asked, feeling lost and helpless all of a sudden. "But you said that-"

"I'm joking, Colonel," she told him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," he told her, "because I'm having a meeting of all the subordinates who are coming back to Central with me. I'd hate if you missed it." Riza grinned and stuck the gun in her holster.

"I'll be right there," she promised.

"Oh, and Colonel Mustang?" she asked, her grin widening.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she teased. He chuckled.

"Be here in five minutes and I'll have an answer for you," he laughed.

"That is, if you get here before Havoc does. I wouldn't wanna break our truce." Riza giggled and hung up the phone, already shrugging on her coat.

**Hope you enjoyed…really short, wasn't it? For me, at least. Oh, well. Bye. Brooke **


	8. Stargazing

**Hi everybody! Well, I was reading a fic about Roy and Riza at one of those fancy company parties, and it looked like fun. So here's my attempt. No spoilers or nothin'…yay! Thanks so much to my reviewers, too…yeah, Havoc's cigarettes are definitely getting to him. Oh, and this is my first fic with Ed in it! Yay! Alrighty, well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't even own one of the characters, or the music. But a girl can dream. **

Roy Mustang could never decide whether he hated formal company parties or loved them. On the one hand, he had to get dressed up and flirt with both rich little daddies girls and with the higher-ups he wanted so much to impress. On the other hand, those rich little daddies girls were usually rather pretty and showed enough skin to keep him interested, and their father's were usually impressed with Roy when he got dressed up, used his manners while hitting on their daughters, and knew which fork to use at the dinner. But then again, Havoc's shameless flirting at these things pissed him off to no ends, but then of course there was the added bonus of not having to worry about defending anyone. Of course, that might not be a bonus, since his gloves always made him feel so powerful and safe. Roy was torn, but one glimpse of one girl always made up his mind so easily he often wondered how he'd even second guessed himself. All it took was one glimpse of Riza Hawkeye in a dress with her hair done, and he knew he loved these functions much more than his gloves or even than a good scotch.

Not that she knew that, of course. He'd long since wondered why Riza even bothered to come to these functions, since she always did the same thing: picked politely at her food during the dinner, then sat by a window, occasionally sipping champagne, and politely refusing every man who asked her to dance. Roy had never had the courage to ask, despite Maes's desperate attempts to push him towards her. His excuse was always a resolute, "Things would be awkward at the office", and he'd managed to shake Maes off without fail. Privately, he worried she'd shoot him in front of the Furher. Still, he couldn't hope to take his eyes off her. It didn't help that tonight she was dressed so un-Riza-ish that he felt tempted to go ask her for something that would definitely make her shoot him. Her hair was loose and curly, flowing down over her shoulders and half-way down her back. Her dress was black and off the shoulder, flowing neatly down to about her knees. It was tight enough to show off her perfect figure, but not tight enough to be completely slutty. The only Riza-ish thing about her appearance, actually, was the gun strapped to her calf, only half-hidden by the flowing dress.

"Just ask her to dance already," Roy heard a voice behind him say, and he rolled his eyes. "Maes, how many times do I have to tell you-" he broke off abruptly as he remembered that Maes wasn't there (Elicia had an earache, and Heaven forbid Gracia deal with it alone). Spinning around, he saw no one. Roy was anxious for about a second before the voice said,

"C'mon. You're staring at her like she's gonna suddenly transmute into a, I dunno, a _dog_ or something," Ed teased, and Roy looked down, the shall we say _inconspicuous,_ reason he hadn't seen Ed in the first place making him smirk.

"Don't get short with me, Full Metal," he drawled, and Ed's face got redder.

"Don't try to change the subject!" he snapped.

"You're in love with Hawkeye and everyone knows it but you!" Roy's jaw dropped, and so did his glass of champagne. Ed almost fell over laughing.

"_What_?" asked Roy as soon as the shock of the accusation (and of having his feet doused in alcohol) had worn off.

"I'm not in love with Hawkeye! I just think she looks hot in a short black dress, that's all!" Ed snorted.

"You stare at her almost as much when she's dressed in uniform," he told him sarcastically, and Roy's fingers itched to snap and burn this little shrimp to a crisp. However, he contented himself to saying,

"This coming from the guy who insists he writes love letters to a friend."

"They're not LOVE LETTERS and Winry is just my FRIEND!" Ed yelled, and Roy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as people starting staring at them.

"Calm down, smurf-boy," he teased, and Ed glared.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm just trying to tell you if you asked her to dance, she'd say yes. I mean, it's obvious that she loves you too." With that, Ed strode off, with only one backward glance and a, "And my name is not smurf-boy!"

Roy stared after him, still shocked by the accusations he'd presented. Him, in love with Riza? He was Roy Mustang, after all. He didn't fall in love, did he? He looked across at Riza instinctively, his eyes inadvertently narrowing as some bastard asked her to dance. "Oh, shit," he thought. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sighing, and resigning himself to the fact that even if he didn't prove anything to himself tonight, at least he'd have a good story to tell Maes, he crossed the floor and sat down beside her. "You know, if the miniskirt that came with your uniform was that short, I don't think I'd complain," he teased her by way of greeting.

"With all due respect, Colonel," she smirked back, "that is probably the only thing that will be worse for me when you become Furher." He smiled, catching the compliment hidden in the rejection of him and his wandering eyes.

"You and Edward were making a bit of a scene," she commented, and he grinned. "Well, you know," he told her, and she looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I was teasing him about Winry and about being the height of a leprechaun," he elaborated, and Riza chuckled.

"Leave it up to you to tease Ed about things like that in a place like this." Roy nodded, laughing with her.

"These things are a bit grand for my taste," he admitted, waving around at the elegant floors and ceilings. She nodded.

"Mine too," she agreed. "If Havoc flirts with one more girl in a short dress, I think I might shoot him." Roy laughed.

"Let's get out of here, then," he suggested, and she looked at him inquiringly. "Get out of here, sir?"

"Call me Roy," he implored. "It's after hours."

"Okay," she agreed easily, "Only if you call me Riza." Roy nodded, rising from his chair and taking her hand.

"C'mon, I've got somewhere for us to go." She let him pull her to her feet, giggling, and followed, as always, without questioning him.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, and Roy chuckled.

"Not yet," he teased, leading her in between two trees.

"Okay, now lie down," he instructed, and she did so without any kind of hesitation. "Ready?" he asked her, and she grinned.

"I have no idea what I'm ready for, but yeah. I'm ready," she agreed. Roy grinned back at her and removed his hand from her eyes.

"Voila!" he joked, and she gasped, looking up at the stars that were strewed brightly above them, lit up by the Northern Lights.

"Roy, it's beautiful," she breathed, lying beside him and taking in the sight he'd enjoyed since he was a boy.

"I've never taken a girl here before," he admitted, propping himself up on one elbow, and she looked at him inquiringly. "Really?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Never," he admitted.

"Mind you," he continued, thinking that if there was ever a time to be reckless, it was now, "I've never felt the way about any girl the way I feel about you, Riza." She looked at him, big brown eyes asking him a question.

"Roy?" she asked finally, and he moved closer to her, taking her chin in his hand.

"I love you," he told her, and she smiled.

"I love you too," she agreed, and they lay back together, staring at the stars.

"Well, I guess I do have a story to tell Maes," Roy thought as he stroked her hair. "I finally found myself a good wife."

**Hope you liked! Bye! Brooke **


	9. I Promise

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with school and everything starting again, it'll probably take me a little longer. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This one has spoilers for episode 25. MAJOR SPOILERS. You've been warned. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA…aw, what's the point? I don't. End of story.**

There were times when Riza Hawkeye hated her job. Most of the time, shooting bullets at Roy because he wasn't doing his paperwork was such a mindless pastime she marveled that she actually got paid for it, but then there were those times when her responsibilities were so difficult, she wondered if they could possibly pay her enough for them. Picking Roy up for Maes's funeral was one such responsibility.

Riza knocked on his door softly, terrified of what she might find on the other side. She'd never been inside Roy's apartment building; he'd always waited outside for her, ready in uniform when she pulled up. Today, however, when he pulled open the door, she realized that her relationship with Roy was going to have to be a lot deeper than that of Lieutenant and Colonel, or she wasn't going to pull through this and neither was he. "Riza?" he asked, gazing at her blearily through the haze alcohol had undoubtedly put over his eyes. He was wearing white boxers and his uniform dress shirt unbuttoned and disheveled. Trying to ignore his perfect stomach muscles, Riza stepped into the apartment, taking the bottle of whiskey from his hand and laying it on a table. Then, she carefully reached over to him and buttoned up his shirt, trying without much success to smooth out the wrinkles. Carefully, she picked up his uniform from the chair it was lying on and handed it to him.

"You need to put this on, Colonel," she told him gently, and he looked at her confusedly, for all the world like a child who's lost its mother. Sighing, she helped him slip on his pants and jacket, fastening the jacket carefully for him and smoothing it out over his shoulders. Then she sat him down gently in one of his kitchen chairs and began smoothing his rumpled hair with her fingers, teasing the strands into looking as if he'd spent a fair amount of time putting each hair in its place. It took Riza less than five minutes.

Then as gentle as ever, she pulled him to his feet. Wordlessly, she took his hand and tried to lead him to the door. He whimpered, like a puppy who doesn't want to be led. Without thinking, Riza stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead. That was all it took. The next second, his arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her shoulder as he sobbed, his body shaking, his breath coming in gasps. She stroked his hair gently, waiting for the sobs to subside.

"It was my fault," he said finally, his words barely distinguishable into her shoulder, although she heard him loud and clear.

"Colonel, you can't honestly think that," she chastised, shocked.

"Oh, but it was," he assured her, finally looking into her eyes. The arrogance was gone, and the remorse, hopelessness, and deep pain she'd seen glimpses of over the years was there in full force. She was shocked at how different it made him look.

"I tried to kill myself once, did you know that?' he asked her, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Maes stopped me. I had the gun in my mouth, and he took it out. And now, he calls me for help and where am I? Trying to get a bloody promotion!" A few more tears leaked out of his eyes, and she wiped them away without thinking.

"Maes was always there for me," he told her, and it was only now that she noticed how warm his hands were on her back. Very warm.

"Always. I was a terrible friend to him." He was definitely closer than he should have been. Much too close. This registered in Riza's numb brain, but a course of action eluded her. What the hell was going on? Why was he so damn close?

"But Maes was always there for me-" his lips were an inch from hers- "No matter how bad I screwed up. He loved me, I think." There was definitely something wrong, something happening that shouldn't have been, but it wasn't until Roy's lips landed tenderly on her own that she realized what it was. He pulled her closer, licking her lips gently. Riza stood there motionless, her brain numb and her hands frozen on his neck. What the hell was she supposed to do? Roy pulled back, looking into her warm amber eyes with his own dark onyx ones.

"I'm self-destructive, Riza, did you know that?' he asked her throatily. "Always have been. And Maes has always been there to catch me when I fall. But he's not here now, and I've definitely fallen for you. So who the hell is gonna catch me?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here?" she asked, rather more harshly than she'd meant to, but the words had just popped out of her mouth. He didn't laugh but he didn't look hurt either. He merely surveyed her with his black eyes interestedly. "You came here because it's your duty," he told her evenly.

"You follow me and stay by my side because you have to. It's your job." Riza sighed.

"Roy, is fixing your hair my job?" she asked him, and she could've sworn his eyes lightened a little.

"Is tripping you so that your life is saved my job? Or doing your paperwork for you so you don't get in trouble? What about listening to your stupid rants about miniskirts? Do I get paid for that?" Roy opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger over his lips, silencing him and almost causing his nose to bleed at the same time.

"Is calling you Roy or doing this-" she kissed him- "my job?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper now, but he was still looking lost, hopeless.

"Roy," she told him, her fingers returning to his hair, "I love you. And I will be here for you no matter what, to catch you when you fall." She ran a finger down his neck, then kissed him lightly.

"I promise."

**Ok, I know Maes didn't literally take the gun out of Roy's mouth, but I thought it sounded dramatic. Hope you guys liked! Brooke **


	10. Wedding plans and Pie

**Hi everyone! See, I'm really trying to update as fast as possible! Yay! Um, this one might be the last for awhile though, cuz my supply of drabbles has run dry. Ahem. (Don't ya hate writer's block?) Anyways, since the last one was rather depressing and slightly morbid, I wrote kinda funny one. Or at least, I think it's funny. It's a little Roy-centric, but it's all good. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**

**Disclaimer: FMA. Not mine. **

Roy Mustang loved his mother. Really, he did. She was the woman who'd brought him into the world and taught him everything he knew. But sometimes, it was hard to remember that he loved her. And now was definitely one of those times. It was Thanksgiving, and his mom had insisted upon coming down to Roy's apartment in Eastern Headquarters to have dinner with him. She'd also taken it upon herself to invite Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes, and that "delightful little wife of his, and that adorable little girl!" (Maria's words, not his).

Maria Mustang was a lovely woman. Sure, she was completely and totally over-bearing and unbelievably judgmental, but she was a good woman. Roy tried to remember this as his mother went through every single square inch of his apartment, looking for dust or dirt or anything that she could incriminate her son with. There wasn't any, however; Roy knew his mother too well for that. In fact, he might have passed the inspection with his best score ever if it hadn't been for the dog. Just as Maria was conceding defeat, Black Hayate jumped out from under Roy's bed, yipping, and jumped right on Maria. Roy could've kicked himself. Why the hell had he agreed to baby-sit that brat of a thing anyways? It wasn't his fault Riza wanted to visit her family. She could've taken the dog with her. Why did he care if she was happy or not? "You're in love with her," a voice in the back of his head reminded him. Oh, right. He'd forgotten that little detail. Better not to let his mom know that. So instead, he nodded his head to her accusations of getting a dog without telling her, and then sat through half an hour of her dog rant, which was exactly the opposite of the one he'd given Fuery.

Just as he was seriously considering getting out his gloves and giving her a bit of a warning, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Maes," Roy told her in utter relief, and she launched into another tirade, this one about what a wonderful man Maes was.

"-that darling wife of his," Maria gushed as Roy backed away to the door, still pretending to listen, "what a lovely girl she is. You should get yourself a good wife, Roy."

"He should, shouldn't he?" agreed a voice from the entry hall, and Roy whirled around in time to see Maes, Gracia, and Elysia enter his house.

"Thanks for letting me open the door to my own apartment," muttered Roy by way of greeting, but Maes ignored him as always and hugged Maria.

"Mommy Mustang, always a joy," he told her, and she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Maes, it's lovely to see you," she told him, which set Roy off muttering again.

"And Gracia, you look as beautiful as ever," she continued, making Gracia smile and blush.

"And Elysia! My, how you've grown!" Elysia smiled, which helped ease Roy's bad mood just a little.

"I'm four now," she told the older woman, holding out her fingers and making Maes swoon with pride. "And she's almost as big as I am!" Roy exclaimed, deciding to join in the happiness (why not, right?) and scooping Elysia up in his arms. She gazed at him solemnly.

"No, Uncle Roy, you're still bigger than me," she told him in a voice that uncannily resembled Riza's. Everyone laughed.

"What'd you say we eat?" suggested Maes, and everyone nodded and moved, still talking and laughing, into the dining room.

Hours later, Elysia was asleep on the couch, a half-eaten slice of pie in front of her, although some of it was still on her chin. Gracia was sitting in an armchair with Maes, only half-listening to the conversation which Maria and Maes were having, which was, of course, about Roy. Roy was trying to ignore them, but it wasn't working out for him. "Remember when he passed his alchemy test?" asked Maes, and Maria whooped with laughter.

"He was so excited that he tripped over his own two feet and fell in…what was it again, Roy?"

"I don't remember," Roy muttered, but Maes shook his head.

"Of course you do, it's not everyday that you fall in a pile of fertilizer!" Roy rolled his eyes and Maria and Maes laughed even more.

"Are you done?" he asked them, but Maes shook his head.

"Not even close," he assured him.

"We haven't even started on you and your girlfriends yet." Roy sighed, as Maria asked, "So, what's the name of this new one? Honestly, Roy, you should find yourself a good woman, not all these pointless little airheads you take out."

"I've been telling him that for years," agreed Maes, giving Roy an appraising look. "But do you think he'll listen to me?"

"Of course not," conceded Maria, "He's much too high and mighty to listen to anyone. Is that why you don't want to get married, Roy?" Roy ground his teeth, but then stopped at the look on Maes's face, which was uncharacteristically contemplative; a look that told Roy one thing and one thing only: Roy was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Actually," said Maes slowly, "Roy does listen to one person." Roy's eyes widened. He could see exactly where this was going, and it wasn't good.

"Shut up, Maes," he suggested. That only got his mother more interested.

"Roy, listen to someone?" she asked, and Maes nodded.

"Not just anyone," he told her, "a girl." Definitely not good was Roy's train of thought.

"Maes, shut up!" Roy snarled, but Maria shushed him.

"Go on, Maes, what about this girl? Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful," agreed Maes at once. "Blonde and slim…but she's not at all like his other girls. No, this one's smart. Smarter than he is, I'd say."

"Shut up, Maes!" Roy yelled. Gracia giggled.

"She's part of the military," Maes continued, ignoring Roy, "And she's got deadly aim. Incredible."

"Part of the military?" repeated Maria. "Well, I'm glad my Roy's found a girl who can keep up with those powers of his. Which reminds me, Roy, I put those gloves in the wash."

"WHAT?"

"I said I put your gloves in the wash. There was something black on them."

"Mom, you can't just put my alchemic gloves in the WASH!" Roy was furious; his eyebrow was twitching.

"What did you get on them?" Maes wanted to know, and Roy turned his glare on him. "Hawkeye didn't think that doodling Full Metal with his head on fire on my paperwork was a productive use of my time," explained Roy, "And when I tried to hide under my desk, the bullet still caught my glove." Maes and Gracia laughed, and Maria asked, "So what's this girl's first name?"

"Riza," answered Maes at once, and Roy corrected, "It's Elizabeth. And there is nothing between us!" Maes laughed.

"Nothing between you, huh? Then why exactly do you want to see her in a miniskirt?" Roy glared at him as Gracia laughed and Maria lectured, "Roy, this girl is the one for you, don't chase her off with your stupid miniskirt obsession!"

"You haven't even met her!" yelled Roy, forgetting that he was pretending he didn't like Riza. "How do you know if she's the girl for me?"

"I can just tell," Maria explained. "And I thought there was nothing between you?" added Maes teasingly. Roy rolled his eyes, but at that moment, the doorbell rang.

Roy felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. It would be Riza, coming back to meet Black Hayate. Maes would hear her voice and invite her in. Damn. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"I'll get the door," he told them, thinking fast, and he rose to his feet and practically sprinted to the front entryway, yanked open the door, and stopped dead. Riza was standing there in a pretty, sleeveless white blouse and a denim miniskirt, blonde hair cascading down and around her shoulders. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Double damn.

"Hi," he said, feeling completely at a loss for what to do or say. Riza saluted, half a smile on her face.

"Hello, sir," she said, formally following the rules as always.

"At ease, First Lieutenant," he told her. "We're off duty." Just then, as he'd known it would, Maes voice drifted in from the living room.

"First Lieutenant? Riza! Come get some pie!" Roy rolled his eyes and looked back at Riza, who was almost smiling.

"Would you like some pie?" he asked, and she told him, "I don't think I have much of a choice with Hughes in there, do I?" Roy shook his head.

"I suppose not," he agreed, and they made their way into the living room.

"Black Hayate wasn't any trouble, was he?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, he was great." The little dog bounded up to Riza and she patted him on the head. Maria watched this with narrowed eyes before saying, "Is that your dog, Miss Hawkeye?" Riza nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, "the Colonel was just baby-sitting him while I visited my family." Roy flinched as his mother yelled, 'Roy Mustang, you told me that was your dog!" Riza glanced at him as he muttered, "Yeah, well…"

"I don't think you've met Roy's mother, have you?" asked Maes hurriedly, and Riza shook her head. "Riza Hawkeye, this is Maria Mustang. Mom, this is Riza. Riza, you look hot, by the way." Riza crossed the room and shook the woman's hand, blushing furiously and annoying Maes with skill that rivaled Roy's. "It's nice to meet you," she said politely. Maria looked up at her for a minute, a minute during which Roy endured the worst awkward silence of his life, and then burst out joyfully,

"I love her! Roy, she'd perfect for you! I'll help plan your wedding!" Everyone's jaws dropped, especially Riza's.

"MOM!" Roy whined, and Riza asked, "Wedding?" Maes had fallen over laughing.

"I think Black Hayate needs a walk," said Roy hurriedly, grabbing Riza's arm.

"We'll be right back." Riza looked questioningly at the older woman, who was utterly astonished at everyone's reactions, and allowed Roy to lead her out of the room. Once they were out of earshot, she asked, "With all due respect, sir, what the hell was that all about?" Roy wiped the sweat off his forehead, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, you see," he explained, "Maes and my mom are obsessed with finding me a good wife." She nodded wordlessly, and a slightly awkward silence ensued.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "She's a bit forthright sometimes. Thanks for dropping by." Riza gave him an almost hurt look.

"Do you mean I'm still not welcome to stay for that piece of pie, Sir?" she asked. Roy gaped at her for a second, then grinned.

"Do me a favor," he implored, taking her hand, "And call me Roy in front of my mom."

**Well, there ya go. Bye! Brooke**


End file.
